


Wildest Dreams

by GeekWithoutGlasses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekWithoutGlasses/pseuds/GeekWithoutGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He vowed that he would see her again, even if it was just in his wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

He dreamt of her every night. But every dream was different. Sometimes, she's screaming, and sometimes, she dies without a sound.

Bellamy wasn't sure which was worse, all he knew for sure was that every day started the exact same way. He'd wake up with a scream in the back of his throat, a scream that, for the sake of his friends, who needed him more than ever, he didn't allow to escape past his lips.

Every morning, he'd wake up in a cold sweat, his skin sticking to the blankets. Every morning he woke up hoping that life was nothing more than a dream, that the mess of blonde hair would be lying next to him, safe in his arms. Bellamy wanted nothing more than for Clarke to be here, safe and sound. Hell, he'd gladly give his life if it meant her safety.

The time on the ground had taken its toll on the hundred. They all had dark circles around their eyes. Circles, it seemed, that would never leave. Harper walked with a limp, and even Abby had said that she was lucky to just be alive, what with all the marrow that had been taken from her. Monty and Jasper still hadn't spoken, and the sudden absence of Jasper's humour had only darkened the days of the delinquents.

But through it all, the biggest factor of the misery that had enveloped them was her.

Clarke had been their leader, their glue, and above all, their friend. And now she was just gone, without a trace, leaving without so much as a hint as to where she may be headed.

They'd done a thorough search of the land between Camp Jaha and the dropship, but it was as though she'd simply vanished. Even with Lincoln's help, there were no clues that could possibly lead to learning her whereabouts.

Now, she existed only in his dreams, and, as gruesome as they were, Bellamy almost looked forward to the nightmares. Even though they nearly always depicted her dying a tragic death that he was hopeless to stop, at least he could see her. But, amidst the horrific scenes that flashed in his mind at night, he also caught glimpses of her drawing, her smile, and most of all, her beautiful green eyes with the gold specks, eyes that he could stare at forever, as deep and mysterious as the ocean.

He'd accepted the fact that he may never meet her again, but Bellamy vowed that he would at least see her, even if it was just in his wildest dreams.


End file.
